Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20140326231224
I know I should be depressed that they broke up, but...I'm not. For one, they get back together, and two, I'm not the slightest bit worried about Zaya. Yes, there was a lot of Zaya pandering in this episode, but if you look beyond the shameless fanservice, there was nothing in this episode that pointed to anything good going for Zaya. If anything this episode tore down any prospect of a healthy romance for Zaya. The writers deliberately highlight the many discernible differences between Matlingsworth and Zaya as well as Miles and Zig by conveying: -Miles is open and understanding, whereas Zig is closed off and unwilling to compromise. This much is evident in how Miles hated the idea of Zig tagging along at the dance, but agreed to it for Maya's sake, whereas when Maya pitched the same idea to Zig, he scoffed at the idea and barked at her. -Miles is absolutely right - Zig IS fooling Maya. She is blind to who he really is and what his REAL intentions are. -Maya really doesn't know Zig at all. She's holding onto old memories of that sweet boy who was her friend all throughout grade nine that she can't see he's drastically changed for the worse, and I have an ill feeling that naïveté is going to come back to bite her. -Zig hasn't changed one bit since the Campbell debacle - if anything, he's worse than ever. -It's not hard to see that there is clearly a good guy-bad guy dichotomy being implemented here. Throughout the entirety of Miles and Zig's conversation, Miles is painted in a positive light, and Zig in a negative. We see Miles making an honest effort to befriend Zig, while Zig spurns every one of his attempts. This is driven even further when Miles points out that he's willing to swallow his pride for Maya and Zig should do the same and also politely requests that Zig not involve Maya in his shady drug-dealing affairs, to which Zig counters with some cheap shot about fucking his girlfriend and admits he has every intention of dealing drugs when he wants whenever he wants, even if it affects Maya. -Miles is all about putting Maya's happiness first whereas Zig is not willing to do the same for Maya. If anything, he is all about achieving his happiness at the expense of others. This was the very theme at the center of their whole conversation. -Everything Miles does stems from his love for Maya. Zig doesn't have any concept of what love is. His "love" for Maya is self-serving, obsessive, demented, and toxic. -Zig regards Maya as a conquest. He's confident he will bed Maya and very openly smug about it. -Zig has no qualms preying on Maya when she's emotionally vulnerable and ripe for the taking. -Zig now regrets taking the higher road he did with Maya in Zombie because things did not turn out in his favor as he had hoped. This is VERY problematic because it illustrates that Maya's autonomy and mental wellbeing is not as important to him as the fulfillment of his desires and urges. This is, in fact, perhaps the largest red flag the writers could have possibly raised. Needless to say, I'm not inclined to believe the writers want us to root for this.